Cancer is one of the major causes of human morbidity and mortality. Cancer treatment is challenging because it is difficult to kill cancer cells without damaging or killing normal cells. Damaging or killing normal cells during cancer treatment is a cause of adverse side effects in patients and can limit the amount of anti-cancer drug administered to a cancer patient. There remains a need for compounds suitable for treating cancer patients.